Vampire moments
by Elmo13
Summary: Bella is turned into a vampire, will she see Jacob again ? Charlie ? How will she adapt to her new life ? Is life in the Cullen family as good as it seems ? EXB
1. Immortal

**Hi, I'm**** Elmo and I'm in love with Twilight. I intend to share a little bit of my imagination. It will probably be a series of one-shots interconnected. I don't really know yet. But hey read and review ! Hopefully you'll enjoy ;). Nothing is mine.**

Chapter 1 - Immortal

Immortality is a curious thing. I never thought I could feel this way, me, Bella Swan, the clumsiest person to have walked this earth. Now, it's like nothing is holding me back from doing the things I want. After all, I can't kill myself accidentally; Edward is trilled about that. I'm now more graceful than grace itself, even though I can't compete with Rosalie. My body is never tired, I have no scratch on me and I never bleed. What a change !

My skin is now cold like Edward's. It's so smooth and icy it could send shivers down the spine of any human being. But I'm never cold, I feel just fine, in fact I feel more alive than when I was alive. I'm now like Emmett would put it to annoy Edward "A dead ice cube."

A lot of things changed beside the low body temperature and my now un-beating heart. I don't go to the bathroom, no human moment for me anymore. I realised how annoying this part of a human life could be. Sitting alone on a toilet for five minutes every now and then is surely something I don't miss. I'm free now. I also don't have to breathe even if I do it out of habit. It's weird; I hold my breath for hours sometimes to get used to it. Not breathing can prevent me from smelling human blood, so I train everyday. If I get accustomed fast, I'll go back to the human world in no time. Carlisle explained to me that it was how he avoided the temptation when he was new.

I don't eat "normal" food; I tasted my first blood under the supervision of the whole family. I was so scared I wouldn't be good at it Emmett laughed at me all day. My first prey was a dear, and to be short it wasn't disgusting at all. My second prey was a wolf, and even though it felt a little weird after, it was delicious.

I also realised that vampires don't sweat, how wonderful seriously ! Think about it : my hair never get greasy, I never stink, and I never really have to wash. I do anyway, just for the relaxing sensation of hot water running over my cold body. Believe me, the feeling is incredible. My hair is now soft and silky like Alice's, not quite as shiny as Rosalie's but way above average. I barely got to take care of it, it's like it knows how to look gorgeous without me ruining it with a comb. No wonder my new sisters always manage to look stunningly beautiful.

I don't get to sleep. I thought I would miss it but then I tasted how fun a house full of vampire could be. Most of the time Edward and I just enjoy being alone together. I rest my head on the pillow while he stroke my hair and we talk about everything, what we want to do, what happened in Edward's life before he met me and so on. And I don't forget as easily as I used to so we know each other in a way I never thought possible. He doesn't have to read my thoughts to know exactly what I'm thinking. We spent en entire night in our meadow, until dawn. I saw the sun hit my vampire skin for the first time in Edward's arms, right where I had seen his two years ago. It was magical and I'll remember this moment for all eternity. I love immortality.

**English is not my first language, so I'm pretty sure it's full of horrible mistakes, please be kind with me ;)**


	2. Through the eyes of the wolf

**I'm not quite happy about this chapter, it's an important reunion, I'****ll probably have to rewrite it, but if I get some reviews maybe I'll know what's missing. English still not my first language be kind ;)**

Chapter 2 – Through the eyes of the wolf

I decided to go to see Jake again. Jake, my best friend, Jake who's still in love with me because he doesn't know what I've become. Edward refused to come with me, he said that it was selfish of me to go so soon and that it would break the guy's heart. Instead he sent Alice, he knew that two vampires would be enough to defeat Jake if he tried anything. Alice drove me to the corner of the street, we planned this so that Jake would be outside of the reservation and most importantly alone. I get out of the car and almost consider backing out of this. But I must see him, it's like my dead heart as a will of its own. I walk across the street to be able to see the entrance of the store Jake got into a few minute ago now. That's when I see him getting out the front door, he didn't see me yet and I almost change my mind again. Maybe I'm not ready to face him, what if doubts start clouding my mind? I'm way beyond the doubts phase. I'm already guilty of all sins, but I'm sure of one thing: I have a soul. Edward's damning my soul nonsense was just his perception of immortality. For him, there can't be such a thing as an immortal soul but I know now that my wonderful husband isn't right about everything. I'm actually glad of it, if he was, he wouldn't be so… Edward.

Jacob is still oblivious of my presence. He walks toward is car and I know he's going to see me about 2 seconds before reaching it. Edward said it would be dangerous for me to be so close to humans but again, Jacob he's not really more human than us.

He sees me and in a flash, I see a torrent of emotions rush trough him. First, he's glad, he missed me the last few weeks and he's happy that Edward is not in sight. He starts walking towards me; it breaks my heart to see his big bright smile suddenly turn into a look of doubtfulness. He smelled a vampire, he looks around, I guess he's thinking Edward is with me after all. 'Oh Jacob, I smell you too, I don't need Edward to carry around the smell of a vampire anymore.' I'm almost sad, I regret coming here. I never thought about how selfish it would be to impose on him the sight of my new self, I should have listened to Edward. Jake is still too far from me to be sure, but I see his body stiffened as there is no one else in sight and the smell is getting stronger. I know he should have stopped by now, he should know since he can see my now beautiful face, he is close enough to acknowledge my now silky hair playing with the wind, my golden eyes piercing his own. But parts of him don't want to know, he doesn't want it to be real. But as realisation hit him, all I can think about is that I gave up his friendly grin forever. I used to see love in his eyes. Now I look at my reflection, and all I see is a monster. I'm no longer Bella; I'm no more than a bloodsucking monster. If I could cry I would. I would cry my heart out until nothing's left. Why, why can't he see behind the smell and the golden stare ?

That's when I realise that it's not me I'm seeing through the eyes of the wolf. What I'm seeing is what he needs to see in me for his own sanity. Right at this moment, I know that I must not be sad, for no true love would be swept away for such a matter. Romeo loved Juliet despite her being a Capulet. 'It appears that a rose can't be called a rose if it smells bad.' I let out a small laugh at this thought even tough hate is now radiating form my one true friend. Me being a vampire or a human or whatever shouldn't erase the past. I'm still Bella.

**Yeah, it's not enough, it should be more intense, longer. ****Give me some tips ;)**


	3. Shopping

**I'm just so excited, it's been so long since I last posted a fanfiction I forgot how great it is to receive a review**** ! I also forgot how addicted to my story I get. Oopsie. **

**I like to answer to my reviews at the end of the new chapter. Hopefully I'll receive more ;)**

Chapter 3 - Shopping

"Get dressed sister, today is THE day." Alice screamed through the closed door as if she had to wake me from the deepest sleep. She's exaggerating a lot considering she doesn't have to wake me at all.

"What are you talking about Alice ?" Edward answered annoyed. I believe he had a plan for us this morning that didn't involve putting clothes on quite the contrary.

"I'm talking about THE day I've been dying for since you turned Bella, Carlisle said she was ready, We're going to the mall. SHOPPING TIME !" She sounded so exited and enthusiastic I was almost scared. I glanced at Edward, pleading him to get me out of it. I may be a vampire but my transformation didn't change in any way my aversion towards clothes. Edward looked back at me shaking his head. It's a big day for Alice, and for me too considering it is my first public appearance since Edward turned me. It's still really early, the sun or rather the absence of sun hasn't risen yet. Carlisle wants us to go as early as possible to prevent me from the temptation caused by a crowded mall. Jasper and Edward will tag along just to make sure everything's okay and Alice made them swear they're going to complain. "Common Alice, the sun isn't not even out yet !" I yelled still in bed. "Precisely, Carlisle said I had to get you out of the mall before twelve and believe me, I'm not going to waste a minute of shopping." I sighed; she wasn't going to leave me alone.

We're entering the mall now and I'm nervous. I haven't been around lots of humans yet and even though practicing with one or two at a time wasn't so hard and allows me to feel more confident, I'm afraid of hurting someone. I know I'll never forgive myself if I "accidentally" drink an innocent stranger. I wonder what human's blood tastes like, if it's as good as other vampires seems to think. Hum… one drop of red, perfect, human blood… I was drawn back to reality by Edward's beautiful but alarmed voice. "Bella you're still breathing." 'Damn, I AM breathing.' "Sorry, I forgot." I stopped all at once, and it was slightly better, I didn't think of drinking anyone anymore. Too bad for me Alice couldn't forget about shopping that easily. She suddenly let out an excited shriek. "Come Bella, look at the size of this store."

She made me try on the entire store. Dresses, jeans, pants, tank tops, trendy things that cost more than my old house. The funny thing was that everything suits me perfectly. Alice made me buy everything and when we walked our way towards the entrance, I noticed that all the guys were staring at us, not just at Alice, but at me, Bella. I was wearing something I just bought; it was as Alice explained to me, my "predator look". She had a theory that since we were creatures of the night, we should all have sexy clothes. This theory was killing Edward. He was so cranky; he couldn't help but hear the thoughts of the guys staring at me and he was too possessive to deal with it. He even let out a low growl at a young man I caught looking at my legs. Alice and I laughed. Boys are so predictable, even when they are mystical immortal creatures. For the first times in my life, I was feeling sexy, I could feel Alice and I eclipsed all the other girls in the store, even girls were staring.

When we got home, I secluded myself in my room; I needed a break from all that clothing frenzy. Edward followed me. He was looking at me all weird. "What." I asked, worried I had something wrong on me. His eyes were glowing in the shadows of the room, like they were… eating me. "I like this look on you." He admitted in a husky voice that made my body shiver. He threw himself at me, pushing me up against the wall and we kissed for what seemed an eternity. He loved not having to be careful around me anymore, and his tongue was driving me crazy. His hands found their way under the hem of my new top and I understood at once why Alice insisted on the necessity of these predatory clothes.

**I had a couple of problems with the verb tense I used in this chapter. Sorry.**** I'm thinking about writing their first time together, but I will only if some of you are interested in a light M chapter. **

**Reviews : **

**Tinkapjill40 : Thank you, you're right it does mean very good ;) I'm really into Twilight right now so I intend to do more chapters. It's EdwardxBella, I love them but maybe also AlicexJasper and the other original couples in later chapters**

**Kaida Gin : Thanks for your review, I'm so glad it's not that obvious. **

**My head is full of ideas, some important moment I want to**** put on paper (metaphorically) and others not so important but cute. I also want to point out that they don't live in Forks anymore, I'll explain that eventually ;)**


End file.
